cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouji Ibuki
Kouji Ibuki (伊吹コウジ Ibuki Kōji) is a character from the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga. He first appeared in Volume 0 as a classmate of Miwa and Kai, back when they were in elementary school. In the anime, he first appears as the main antagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah. When he was younger, he enjoyed Vanguard. However, the Deletors corrupted those memories and he set out to destroy vanguard and consequentially both Earth and Cray. Harmonics Messiah returns Ibuki to normal at the end of the movie and he later becomes a supporting character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. In that series, he is an employee of FIVA's United Sanctuary Branch and the coach of Team Demise. His vanguard circle is colored white. Appearance When he was younger, he had short length hair with his bangs covering his left eye. He wore a plain shirt with pants and was shorter than Miwa and Kai. After a few years passed, he grew taller and now goes to Fukuhara High School, the same school as Ren and Asaka. He grew his hair out and now wears a constant frown. Personality When he was younger, he was quiet and soft-spoken. Generally kind and gentle, he appeared weak to others. He does, however, know how to play Cardfight!! Vanguard. He gains more confidence when playing. Now that he is older, he has become colder and more reserved. It seems he is more antagonistic towards others and is rather blunt with his words, not holding back. History Anime In the anime, Ibuki first appeared in G Episode 3. As Chrono was performing one of his quests to duel a fighter that wants to test his new Kagerō deck, he went to the randezvous point, only to meet Ibuki. Ibuki claimed that the person whom Chrono was suppose to cardfight had something on, and he came as a substitute with that person's deck. Chrono agreed and instead of queing up to get into the Vanguard Coliseum, Ibuki brought him in with a special pass. As they got in, the duo prepares to cardfight using the Grand Image Advanced System (GIAS). Ibuki then explains to Chrono on how to use the system and after choosing a map, the game begins. At the beginning of the game, Chrono seems to gain the upperhand as he cornered Ibuki to five damage. Ibuki on the other hand, had mantained his hand advantage, and rides Perdition Dragon, Break Down Dragon. He then goes on to comment that Chrono's tactics are too aggresive and he cannot beat Ibuki with that. Ibuki ends his turn without performing his third attack, an attempt which Chrono states that Ibuki is toying with him. The following turn, Chrono fails to penetrate Ibuki's defenses, although he rode his ace, Chronojet Dragon. Ibuki then performs a Legion using Breakdown and proceeds to attack Chrono. Upon landing Chrono into his fifth damage, he uses Tinder Spear Dracokid to destroy all of Chrono's remaining Rearguards. Ibuki then taunts Chrono, stating that Chrono is inexperienced and childish as Chrono hates to be lonely but prefers to be alone. Chrono then procedes to Stride his Mystery Flare Dragon, but unfortunately, the strain was too much for the G.I.A. System and the game was aborted with neither Ibuki nor Chrono winning. After the match, Ibuki left, not telling Chrono his name despite the latter's requests. He only told Chrono that he has to be stronger first. Ibuki next appeared to watch Chrono fight Jaime Alcaraz. He then left after the fight but had a chat with Mamoru who claimed Chrono did well to beat Jaime but Ibuki said it was pure luck, and left after giving Mamoru a wave. It has been stated by Mamoru that he works at the United Sanctuary HQ. He later reappears when Chrono gets in trouble for trying to use violence to show the judges at a mini-tournament that Team Trick was cheating. Though some within the board wanted to ban him from tournaments, Ibuki decides to just strip him of the points he had gathered. He later appears at Card Capital 2 when he learns that Chrono quit Vannguard to take Gear Chronicle as his own. There he reveals he had come across Gear Chronicle before during a journey. When Chrono refuses to let him have the deck despite the fact he quit Vanguard, Kouji decides to fight him for the Gear Chronicle deck. During the fight, Kouji reveals his true clan is Link Joker and easily outplays Chrono while teaching him that no one's life is perfect, and that life rarely goes the way someone wants it to. Despite his victory, Chrono remains adamant over not handing Gear Chronicle over to Ibuki, so Ibuki decides to let him keep it for now. Later he is called by Mamoru who invites him to dinner. While at dinner they decide to cardfight. However, while they are doing so, Mamoru brings up the fact that the way Ibuki's "win-at-all-costs" attitude at the United Sanctuary HQ is what may have led to cheating at the mini-tournament. However, Ibuki counters that the problem may be with the Dragon Empire HQ who is more about "merrymaking". After they are done, Ibuki believes that Mamoru is trustworthy but decides for now to keep something to himself. Manga He, first, appeared in a flashback of when Miwa and Kai were younger. Kai was sleeping on the park bench when Miwa approached him with another person. Kai asked who he was. Miwa was dumbfounded that Kai couldn't even remember the name of their own classmate. He told Kai that Ibuki here was going to teach them how to play Cardfight!! Vanguard. Ibuki slowly taught them how to play the game while telling them how to use the units and triggers. Being the hothead he was, Kai ended up losing a lot to Ibuki. Frustrated that he kept losing, Kai rushed home to develop his own deck, but not before borrowing some cards from Ibuki and Miwa. When he challenged Ibuki the next day, Ibuki was surprised to see Kai using a Royal Paladin deck. Kai said that it was a new clan of knights that uses magic science (hinting that it was a new clan during Kai's younger days). Ibuki was even more surprised to see Kai using Blaster Blade, a unit that is known as the strongest knight and would still be able to grow (hinting at Majesty Lord Blaster and Exculpate the Blaster). Kai surprised him by using Blaster Blade Burst which won him the match. At this point, no one knew what happens after this encounter. In the newest chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, he is now grown up and is going to the same school as Ren and Asaka. In a flashback, Naoki Ishida and Aichi Sendou were talking to each other. Naoki mentioned how much Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade resemble each other while Aichi tries to explain to him why. Ibuki, who was behind them, spoke out a question to Aichi about Blaster Blade. Aichi and Naoki turned to see Ibuki behind them, but they don't know who he was. He once again asked Aichi on whether he has Blaster Blade or not. When Aichi mentioned that he did have the card and who gave it to him, Ibuki said that Aichi was rather weird. Naoki, who was fed up with Ibuki's personality, decided to battle him in a real fight. Ibuki instead just stopped him and pushed him off while Aichi told Naoki not to do that towards other people. Misaki and Shingo step up to him and told him to back off. He walked away from the group with a sour note. Later he was shown to face Tetsu in the same park where Ibuki taught Kai and Miwa to Cardfight the years before. Ibuki said that Tetsu was fighting for Ren which was quite bad on his note. He rides a card called "Docking Deleter Graywon", who is his avatar, and which caused King of Masks, Dantarian to separate from Tetsu, turning the card face down. It caught Tetsu off guard on what is happening. What is even more shocking to him was when his card appears face down on the Vanguard Circle. Meanwhile, Takuto was watching from behind a tree the whole time. It is revealed that he does have a form of PSY Qualia, but an unknown one. Movie TBA Deck Manga Ibuki uses a deck focused on the Banish Delete skill. The clan of his cards in the manga is currently unknown. Movie - Neon Messiah Ibuki appears in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah using a Link Joker deck focused on the Deletors sub-clan. Unlike the traditional Star-Vader deck, the Deletors have the ability to Delete the opponent's Vanguard, taking away all of its power and skills. However, it doesn't focus quite as much on locking the opponent's rear-guards. NOTE: This summary and the decklist below are based exclusively on the photo to the right. Some cards may not be shown on-screen. Anime On a quest, he uses a borrowed Kagero deck, focusing on retiring the opponents rearguards in the front and back rows. His true deck is a Link Joker deck focusing on the Messiah series, which makes him lock his rearguards and is able to draw out powerful abilities. Gallery Ibuki_Kouji.jpg|Ibuki in Manga Manga scan 1 (Manga).JPG|Ibuki Kouji's PSY Qualia is activated Ibuki kouji and his deleter deck.JPG|Ibuki Kouji with his Deleter Deck Ibuki's purpose.png|Ibuki explaining the purpose of his actions Ibuki in Neon Messiah.png|Ibuki's appearance in Neon Messiah Ibuki in Vanguard G.png|Ibuki's appearance in Cardfight!! Vanguard G Kouji Ibuki & Alter Ego.png|Ibuki with Alter Ego Messiah Ibuki Kouji (Movie-NM-NC).png|Ibuki in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah Young Ibuki Kouji (Movie-NM-NC).png| Young Ibuki in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah Chants *(JP): Ride! For the sake of the future I believe in, fly my wings! Alter Ego Messiah! *(JP): Wings that will save two worlds! Lead me to the future! World Wing! (Attacking with Alter Ego Messiah) *(JP): Generation Zone...release! Cut through the chaos with your white wings and open up the future! Stride Generation! *(JP): In exchange for pain, sleep in silence! (Using Alter Ego Messiah's Stride bonus) *(EN): Ride! Take flight, my wings, bring me what I desire most! Alter Ego Messiah! *(EN): A power to arrive from the planets themselves! Open up a new path! World Wing! (Attacking with Alter Ego Messiah) *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Cleave through the chaos, and break through uncertainty with your wings! Generation Stride! *(EN): Nothing surpasses the pain of loss, trapped in silence! (Using Alter Ego Messiah's Stride bonus) *(EN): With a sense of pride born from being forgiven, rebuild this world as you see fit! White Lightning Angelation! (Using Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah's skill) Trivia * Kouji Ibuki shares an english voice actor with Rouga Aragami from Future Card Buddyfight. * In the production of the movie, the director specifically requested that Ibuki have a traumatic childhood: even something disproportionate to his actions like a mean teacher. Battles Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Kagero Deck Users Category:Antagonists